An around view monitor system is known in which a plurality of onboard cameras are mounted on a moving object such as a car and images of the area surrounding the moving object are captured by the cameras, and by use of a plurality of generated images, a combined image that provides a bird's eye view of the area surrounding the moving object is displayed. In such a system, a technique by which a visual continuity is provided to each seam between photographed images is known (for example, PLT 1).